Through the years
by arissadonna
Summary: "It all started with a dream. A young man wanted to open the best restaurant in the area for families to come and enjoy themselves in a kid friendly zone. He knew memories from childhood could be the most precious and he wanted to make sure the kids always had the best of times here." join the freddy gangs in their suffering, joy, and anger as they adapt to the changing times.
1. prologue

chapter 1: prologue 

It all started with a dream. A young man wanted to open the best restaurant in the area for families to come and enjoy themselves in a kid friendly zone. He knew memories from childhood could be the most precious and he wanted to make sure the kids always had the best of times here. So he saved as much as he could and spent every last dime he had on a small space that was just big enough for his ideas to come to life. He loved the run down building down to the very last brick, it was pure perfection in his eyes. He worked with a smile on his face, because he was absolutely ecstatic to see all his hardships finally paying off. He had the decorations, the menu, the games, the prizes, but something was missing. There still seemed to be one last piece of the puzzle, one more thing to wrap up his dream with a nice big bow. But what was it? What could make fredbear's family diner complete? A mascot of course!

The manager was damn near broke by the end, but his final piece had finally arrived. He had sold his car, worked an extra side job, dug through his couch cushions, and scraped up every last penny to buy a big friendly teddy bear for his restaurant; His wonderful child. And when he was finally face to face with the creation, he was devastated. Because face to face was more like face to stomach. The animatronic he had given up so much for was gigantic! It must have been a mistake! This monstrous machine would end up scaring the poor kids! The manager was filled with anger and hurt, how dare they do this to him!? The parents wouldn't want their beloved babies near Freddy! Freddy... the manager had named the machine without even realizing it. Freddy fazbear, the name soothed his heart. He huffed, knowing that he was already attached to the robot. He was now his and though Freddy was a little intimidating, he would make it work! His restless young soul would not give up that easily! Anger drained away and determination took it's place. So what if Freddy came out a bit differently then expected, he loved him all the same.

The first day was incredible. Everyone absolutely adored the restaurant. Laughter was a constant noise, parties were held for excited children now a year older, and pizza was devoured like it would disappear from the face of the earth in just a few short moments. And Freddy was a big hit. The manager was so happy to see everyone take so easily to the towering teddy bear. He stood on stage and did quirky little dances with funny little songs much to the childrens' pleasure. His deep baritone voice and fluffy, warm personality made him very fatherly and the kids immediately flocked to him. The managers little wish was already blooming into something great. The first amazing day turned into a simply superb week. Then came an absolutely excellent month, in that time fredbear's diner become unbelievably popular. Hundreds of people came every day to eat a slice of pizza and see Freddy preform. The bear was such a big deal, he was featured in magazines and newspapers all over the city. When word started to really spread, people from different states had even made the drive just to see the fabulous machine that was Freddy Fazbear. The manager didn't realize his restaurant would gain this much attention and was not prepared for how much money he was now bringing in.

the manager loved the profit, he really did, but his main priority was still his business and his robot Freddy. So one day, he made the decision to get Freddy some family. He seemed so lonely up on stage and having the kids on him all the time was wearing down his fur suit. So, to ease the work load off Freddy, more animatronics arrived. There were three more now, all just as wonderful as the first. The manager was quick to name these too, unable to hold back his excitement. Chica chicken, Bonnie bunny, and foxy the pirate were now up and running. Now Freddy had some company and his restaurant seemed less empty. And more money would keep on coming. The new ones were loved and adored. foxy quickly became as popular as Freddy, maybe even surpassing him. And soon, the restaurant itself was a small tourist attraction everyone had to visit at least once in their lifetime. Years passed and the crowds grew larger, never seeming to stop. And as more money came in, the manager's once soft heart rotted with greed.

All good things must come to an end. The manager truly began to believe this statement when he saw the restaurant slowly start to creep downhill. Through his hungry eyes, he began to criticize the restaurant he once loved so dearly. The building was to small and people were often cramped and uncomfortable. More accidents started to happen because of the large crowds, thieves were constantly attempting to steal the defenseless animatronics, and the staff was starting to complain about the overbearing work load. The aged building was now an eyesore that drove away customers with it's cracked walls and stained carpets. It was all just falling apart. And the animatronics, who had once captured the manager's heart, were now very run down. Their movements now appeared to be twitchy and awkward, their artificial fur was matted and slick with pizza grease and other fluids that dripped out of children, and their voice boxes crackled with age. The manager now scoffed at his once small dream. He had bigger things in mind now. For a short while he was able to keep the chaos under control. Then it happened.

There were no witnesses and no solid evidence. All that remained was the body of a small child near the back of the restaurant. It had been halfway stuffed into the dumpster, like whoever tried to hide the body got bored and left it. People were thrown off by this, but business continued as usual. But weeks after the murder, something began to happen at night. There was no denying that something unnatural was going on and the staff started to leave. So, to keep his plentiful flow of cash coming in, the manager decided to move to a bigger restaurant. This one would be brand new and shiny with popular arcade games, more room to play, and best of all new animatronics. This decision would have once broke his heart. But that was before his mind was overtaken, and now he didn't give it a second thought. There was no hesitation, it was time to move on.

The new robots, referred to as the toys due to their adorable looks, cost a small fortune. But when they arrived, the manager loved them. He could see they would definitely bring in twice as much as they cost within the first few weeks. He simply named them after the originals, he didn't care about that now. As he wanted was money and fame. Freddy Fazbear's pizzarea was open for business, and both the manager's old dream and run down animatronics were tucked away and forgotten.

a/n: this story starts with the original restaurant, if you couldn't tell. the next few chapters will be focused on the toy gang, so you won't see the originals for a while. this story will be my interpretation of the FNAF timeline, so if you don't agree then i don't know what to tell you.


	2. waking up

A/N: just to avoid confusion, this first chapter only has the TOY animatronics. The older ones wont come in until later! Remember, these are the TOYS! And, to avoid further confusion, I will be referring to mangle as FOXY until she earns her famous nickname. Enjoy the story!

-000000000000000000-

Black. That was the first thing he saw. 'What was black', he wondered. 'It is a color'. something answered him. Oh, okay then. 'What is a color?' ' A color is how different shades are precived through reflections of light'. 'what is a reflection? What is light?' The more questions he came up with, the more answers he received. He seemed to have tapped into an endless well of knowledge. He continued to ask the darkness whatever he liked and he was always answered. It was kind of fun, like a game. This seemed to go on for hours, but he never became bored. He soon felt restless though. He wanted to... move. Yes, that's it, he wanted to move! He wasn't sure what moving entailed, but he wanted to find out! He told the darkness to move, but nothing happened. Well, that was disappointing.

He tried again and again to move, but he was always met with the same darkness. He started to feel... alone. The word had come out of nowhere, and he had no idea what it meant. 'What is alone?' The darkness took a minute to answer that one. 'alone means to be apart. For example, you are away from the others and it makes you lonely or alone. It is a negative feeling that can also be associated with sadness'. the others... 'so there are more like me?' 'yes, that's right'. He suddenly wanted out of the darkness, he wanted to see more hims! Something in the void clicked as he willed himself to escape the black. Then he was introduced to a whole new world.

This one wasn't dark, it was...light. And there were...things everywhere. 'those things are tables and chairs', he was informed. This was too much information at once to process. He willed the darkness to come back, and it did. 'What is happening?!' 'you are opening and closing your eyes'. 'what are eyes?' 'what you can use to see things and then get information from the image'. oh! Well then... he opened his eyes again then closed them. Open, close, open, close. This was so much fun! 'So, where am I?' 'Freddy fazbear's pizzarea. A restaurant where people eat and spend time together'. 'what are people?' He felt his eyes slide close and an image popped up. 'these are people'. There were two of them, and they looked very weird. Different parts were labeled for him to read. Legs, arms, hair,eyes...wait, eyes!? They had eyes just like him! 'Am I a person?' 'No. you are not a person, or 'human''. 'Well then, what am I?'

Another image showed up next to the people. 'Is that me?' 'yes, it is'. He looked like a human, but different. 'I don't understand what I am'. One more picture was revealed. 'this is an animal'. So he looked like an animal, but also a human. ' so, I am not an animal right?' 'that is correct'. 'And I am like a human?' 'yes, but not human'. 'and I am like an animal?' 'yes, but not an animal'. 'then what am I?!' 'You are an animatronic. You were made by humans. Put together by different parts until you became whole'. Oh, okay. He was still confused, but at least he knew what he was. He opened his eyes to see something staring back at him.

Yellow, the thing was yellow and also had eyes. They both were frozen as they studied each other. 'what do I do? Is that another me?' 'yes, now introduce yourself '. ' how do I introduce myself?' ' say 'hello' and give your name.' 'what is a name?' 'a name is what people will call you.' ' well, what is my name?' 'your name is Freddy Fazbear.' 'like this restaurant?' 'yes, exactly'. Oh, that is pretty cool. Freddy warmed up his... voice box. "HELLO!" he yelled. His voice sounded kind of goofy. The yellow animatronic stumbled back. She looked... Freddy took a minute to analyze her expression. She looked scared, he was being too loud. Whoops! Freddy struggled to control his voice box better. "HE...Llo... my name is Freddy." there, that was better!

Yellow smiled at him. "hello." she mimicked, he voice was naturally soft and gentle. She seemed to think for a moment. 'what is think?' 'what you are doing right now. Searching through your program for information on unknown things.' 'so... I have been answering myself the entire time?' 'yep, that's right.' 'wow, I am really smart!' "chica", the voice pulled Freddy from his thoughts. "chica?" Freddy responded confusedly, he had forgotten what they were talking about. "that is my name", chica clarified. "oh, my name is Freddy!" the animatronic bear cheered. Chica let out a happy sound called a ...giggle. "you already said that silly!" she grinned in amusement. That's right, he did! They both stood there in silence now. 'what do I do next?' Freddy thought. 'start a conversation, start talking'. What was he supposed to talk about? Freddy was stumped! Chica helped him out though by starting the conversation herself.

"so, can you walk?" she asked. "what is that?" Freddy wondered. "like this", chica walked forward, then back wards. Freddy observed the action with great interest. Her legs carried her, the joints kept her flexible and her hard plastic legs kept her steady. Freddy then decided to try too. He took one tentative step forward, then another. Soon, he had waltzed right up to chica. "Ta-da!" Freddy sung. He bowed, his little top hat slipping off his head and tumbling down his arm and into his awaiting paw. Freddy wasn't aware he could do that, it was pretty neat! "yay! That's great Mr. Freddy!" chica clapped.

'Mr.? What is that?' 'Mr. is a sign of respect towards older men. It is polite to put in front of your elder's name.' freddy didn't like that. It felt too... formal. "please, just call me freddy miss. Chica!" the big teddy bear advised. "okay. Then you can just call me chica!" the tiny chicken giggled. Freddy slipped his hat back on. "i like you chica!" he smiled. Chica shifted, obviously flustered by the sudden compliment. "I like you too freddy!"

- (whoa! Look, it's a page break!) -

'darkness. Light. Tables. Chairs. Animatronic, a life form made of wires and metal. Made to follow programs. I am an animatronic. I am not human. I entertain humans. Children, to be more specific. I am at Freddy Fazbear's pizzarea. I live and work here. Well, work starts tomorrow technically. My name is... foxy.' all these thoughts shot through foxy's head. It was a lot of information, but she could keep up easily. Foxy looked down at her hands. They were white but the ….nails were painted... pink. She softly slid her hands down her body, exploring by touch. Her body type was ...male. She was confused, the word had just come to her. She had no idea what a male was. She dug through her pre-programmed information to find the answer. Once she found the subject, foxy pulled out as much information as she could on it. Foxy decided that she loved doing that, finding out new things. It was called... learning. Though technically it was recalling for her since she already seemed to know a lot. It was just the matter of remembering it all.

Male and female, the information was displayed for her. Two types of gender by which humans associate themselves depending on physical attributes. What was she? The subject itself was very complicated and there were way too many details to pick through to decide your gender. Foxy couldn't comprehend the vast meaning and it frustrated her. Well, it didn't matter anyway! She didn't have the right parts to be either one. These were called genitals and they were only found on animals and humans, not robots like herself. Yet the character she was based off of is male. But she was also pink, which is commonly associated with with females. After a few minuets of debating the matter, foxy finally threw up her hands. Forget it! She was both, who cared anyway!? Foxy, now moving on from that frustrating subject, was curious about her surroundings. She wanted to explore her home. She stepped forward without hesitation and out of the room she was in.

foxy rushed through the halls quickly. She had started at a simple walking pace, but her body moved so swiftly and gracefully it wasn't long before she broke out in a full sprint. It was amazing to run, just watching the walls fly by and gathering data in a flash. She turned a corner, only to nearly bump into someone. The other animatronic let out a rather girly scream of surprise as foxy seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She also stopped just mere inches from his face, so that was unexpected. "Geez! What is your problem!?" the shorter robot hissed. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't see you." foxy apologized politely. The robot seemed to take offense to what mangle said. "I'm a boy!" he yelled. Foxy looked carefully at him, he sure didn't look like a boy. "I'm sorry sir, it's just the eye shadow..." "Yeah, well I didn't ask to be made like this!" the blue bunny snapped. "i am truly sorry. Let's start over! Hello, my name is foxy and I didn't mean to startle you like that sir." he sighed, "it's fine. My name is Bonnie, by the way." foxy grabbed his hand and leaned down. She gave the paw a little smooch, it was a very masculine and polite thing to do. "it's nice to meet you Bonnie." foxy smiled up at the rabbit. Bonnie tore his hand away, the kiss left him feeling feminine and defensive. "Don't do that! Geez..." he grumbled, looking away grumpily.

Foxy chuckled, Bonnie seemed to be flustered easily. "so, are we the only ones in the restaurant?" foxy asked. Bonnie shrugged, a gesture showing he didn't know. "well, let's go explore!" foxy said excitedly. She marched forward, Bonnie following curiously. It didn't take long for the two groups to find each other. Foxy had caught a glimpse of Freddy while walking past one of the party rooms. She quickly approached him, leaving Bonnie behind. "hey! Don't just leave me out there!" Bonnie yelled at her as he rushed to catch up. Freddy and Chica turned in surprise at the new voice. Mangle came to a halt in front of Freddy and stuck out her hand, an action that seemed random to her but she did it anyway. "Hiddey-ho!" she greeted. Freddy was taken aback, he wasn't really expecting any more animatronics. He was hoping, but was definitely caught off guard by the two now in front of him. Going by instinct, he grabbed foxy's hand. "hi there!" he replied. They didn't shake hand, unaware that is what you are supposed to do. So they just held hands for a few moments. Under normal circumstances, this would have been considered awkward. But these were not normal circumstances. And these were robots, not people.

"my name is Freddy, and this is chica." the round bear gestured to his friend. Mangle let go of Freddy's hand only to latch onto chica's. She softly kissed the chicken's hand, much like what she did to Bonnie. "It's nice to meet you too," foxy grinned. She stood up straight, "my name is foxy and this is Bonnie." said rabbit was currently frozen next to his friend. He was staring intently at Chica, almost like he was in a trance. She was...beautiful. He felt attracted to her sparkling blue eyes and pretty yellow color. It was odd, he didn't feel this way towards Freddy or foxy. They weren't beautiful to him like she was. Chica just seemed so...perfect! Bonnie was struggling to find words to say to her, she turned his mechanical mind into an absolute mess! Then foxy had kissed her hand, and it irritated Bonnie severely. He stepped forward and snatched chica's hand away from her. "hey, nice to meet 'ya toots," Bonnie greeted. Chica giggled, "hello!" she chirped. Foxy was well aware how rude Bonnie had been, just butting in like that. But she saw the look in Bonnie's eyes and heard the way he dropped a pitch when he talked. There was something going on between those two. Foxy wasn't sure what, all she knew was that she didn't want to get in the way of it.

"so, do you think there are anymore of us around the restaurant?" Freddy wondered aloud. Foxy shrugged, "Bonnie and I were exploring, trying to find out just that. Would you two like to join us?" Freddy nodded, graciously accepting the invitation. Before they could head out though, an alarm went off in all of them. It was 6 and the restaurant would be opening in a few hours. Something told them to go back to their original places. Foxy huffed, "well, it seems I must bid you all farewell." the other three nodded, saying their own goodbyes. Before foxy left, she received a hug from chica and a glare from Bonnie. He wanted a hug from chica too! "good bye my lovelies!" foxy called as she walked out of sight. Freddy, chica, and Bonnie made their way to the main room. They clambered up on stage and Bonnie picked up his guitar he had left behind. He situated the strap across his shoulder and froze in place.

The other two picked up their respective items, a microphone and a cupcake, and also picked a pose to remain in until the children started to arrive. Freddy was about to return to the darkness when he heard his name softly being called. "yes chica?" he asked. "I'm scared", the young robot admitted. "Hey now!" Freddy turned to her, "you will do wonderfully! Everyone will love you! And don't worry, I will be here the entire time", the bear soothed. Chica nodded, "okay." "Hey! I will be here for you too toots! And if anyone messes with you I'll...I'll punch them in the face!" Bonnie jumped in. chica giggled and closed her eyes, "thank you..." she sighed happily as she powered down. The animatronics all patiently waited the last few hours, no idea what was waiting for them when they started their work day.

A/N: the first few chapters in this story will only have the new animatronics in them. and i believe mangle's original name was foxy so that is what she will be called for now, just to let yall know. and i am sorry if the first part of this was difficult to understand. it is hard trying to write Freddy experiencing opening his eyes for the first time. honestly, it was a pain in the ass.


End file.
